Tôhoku Magnitude 9
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Ce jour-là, le monde entier trembla … Ce jour-là, je t'ai perdu … (Kamenashi Kazuya x Tanaka Koki)


_Ce jour-là, le monde entier trembla … Ce jour-là, je t'ai perdu … _

Banlieue de Kesennuma, Miyagi-ken, vendredi 11 mars 2011, 14h30.

Il attendait son amour devant le petit stade de la ville. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici, voulant profiter d'une journée où ils ne travaillaient pas pour passer du temps ensemble. Non pas qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais c'était principalement le soir, à la sortie du travail, et ils étaient tout deux trop fatigués pour sortir. Ils restaient donc au chaud, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, appréciant des moments tranquilles et heureux.

14h36. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et vérifia l'écran. Rien. Il reporta son attention devant lui. Il était un peu en hauteur ici et pouvait voir la mer par-dessus les bâtiments de la ville. Il faisait assez froid, et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tarder. Soudain il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main et il l'amena rapidement devant ses yeux.

« _Désolé mon ange, je suis en retard mais attend moi encore un peu j'arrive, je fais au plus vite. Je t'aime. _»

Il soupira en lisant le message, puis releva à nouveau la tête, espérant le voir arriver au bout de la rue. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un autre message arriva. Il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas lui. C'était un message officiel, un message d'alerte. Un séisme était annoncé. Inquiet, il regarda à nouveau au bout de la rue, mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Instinctivement, il avança un peu, fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, mais il ne savait même pas où il était. Il s'apprêtait à faire à nouveau quelque pas quand le sol commença à trembler. Se rappelant des consignes de sécurité qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis son plus jeune âge, il alla se placer au milieu de la route pour éviter toute chute éventuelle d'objet ou de morceaux de bâtiment, comme des pots de fleurs ou des tuiles. Les secondes passaient et le séisme se faisait plus violent. Il n'avait encore jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Il tenait à peine debout, et regardait, paniqué, les maisons autour de lui osciller dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent les unes après les autres, sous l'amplitude des secousses. Le bitume se fissurait devant lui. Il vacilla, reprenant difficilement son aplomb. Soudain, un énorme bruit le fit se retourner, et un nuage de poussière s'éleva à quelques mètres. Les tribunes du stade venaient de s'écrouler. Et brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la ville avant que tout s'accélère à nouveau. Des sirènes retentirent alors que les habitants sortaient de chez eux, encore sonnés par la puissance du tremblement de terre. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi les alarmes résonnaient ainsi, puis il comprit. Un tsunami arrivait. Sans réfléchir, il composa son numéro et commença à courir, cherchant désespérément à le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il sache où il était, il fallait qu'il sache qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était en sécurité. Mais il ne répondait pas. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche et se précipita au bout de la rue, avant de s'arrêter encore une fois. Des dizaines de personnes courraient dans sa direction, visiblement aussi paniquées que lui, et quand son regard se porta au loin, il vit une barre blanche traverser la mer. Une vague énorme arrivait.

- Kazuya !

Il se retourna et vit son ami debout sur la plate forme d'un pick-up qui lui faisait signe. Un faible espoir envahit son cœur.

- Monte ! Vite !

Il arriva au pied du véhicule, mais refusa d'y monter.

- Où est Koki ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais son visage voulait tout dire.

- Je t'en supplie dis moi où il est…

- Tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose au port.

- Non…

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux alors qu'il se retournait, braquant son regard sur le front de mer, déjà attaqué par des vagues noires. Quand l'une d'entre elles, plus grosses que les autres s'abattit sur les quais, détruisant tout, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Kazuya, c'est trop tard, viens…

- Non !

Il s'élança, désespéré, en direction du port. Il n'avait plus peur. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de le retrouver, et peu importait s'il y perdait la vie. Mais son ami le rejoignit rapidement et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Kazuya viens, c'est inutile, tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

Mais il se débattit avec les derniers soubresauts du désespoir qui l'habitait désormais. Puis soudain, il sentit un choc sur sa tête, et le noir obscurcit sa vue. Il entendit un vague mot d'excuse avant de perdre connaissance.

Il se réveilla à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenta encore une fois en vain de se débattre quand il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait hissé dans la voiture et que celle-ci roulait à toute allure vers les hauteurs, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour prendre d'autres passagers. Plus ils s'élevaient, et plus il voyait l'eau s'engouffrer dans la ville, rasant tout sur son passage. Des centaines de débris étaient charriés, même les bateaux du port étaient emportés dans les terres, comme des fétus de paille. Le véhicule s'arrêta un moment, tous les passagers regardant avec effroi la scène d'apocalypse qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il les laissa dévaler ses joues, son esprit projetant le visage souriant de Koki devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il appela son nom, d'abord doucement, des sanglots dans la voix, puis plus fort, à s'en casser la voix. Il entendait ses amis essayer de le calmer, mais sa douleur était trop grande. Il refusait d'admettre que la mer le lui avait prit. Il se rendit à peine compte quand le pick-up redémarra, montant toujours plus haut dans les collines, et bientôt, les arbres lui cachèrent la ville. Mais peu importait, il ne voyait déjà plus rien, ses larmes troublaient trop sa vue.

Une semaine de désespoir passa. Chaque jour apportait son lot de morts et de disparus. Il n'était pas sortis du refuge qui s'était mis en place dans les heures qui avaient suivit, mais on lui avait dit que beaucoup de maisons avaient été détruites, y comprit la sienne. Il refusait de voir ce que sa ville était devenue. Il refusait de voir l'état du port. Il ne voulait pas que tout ceci devienne réel. Chaque jour, il relisait le dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé, ses larmes se déversant à chaque fois que les derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête, avec sa voix qu'il n'entendrait plus. Mais à présent, la batterie s'était déchargée et il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme qui laissait ses amis désorientés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et le voyaient se laisser mourir à petit feu. Chaque jour, l'un d'entre eux redescendait à la mairie, là où les noms des victimes et des survivants étaient listés. Ils revenaient souvent avec des mauvaises nouvelles que ce soit pour eux ou pour les autres personnes qui partageaient leur refuge. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucune information concernant Koki ne leur était parvenue.

Mais ce jour-là, un évènement ramena Kazuya à la réalité. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix, et relevant la tête, il vit une femme, pleurant et riant tout à la fois, expliquer son histoire aux autres. Elle venait de retrouver sa mère, dans un refuge comme celui-ci, plus loin dans les collines. Ses recherches en ville et à la mairie n'avaient rien données, mais quelqu'un lui avait alors parlé de ses endroits qui recueillait des rescapés et qui avaient leurs propres listes. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mère. Kazuya écouta attentivement quand elle énuméra ces endroits, puis il se leva, titubant légèrement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine. Mais l'espoir qui l'envahit soudain lui donna la force d'avancer. Il sortit du bâtiment, respirant l'air frais qui lui remit les idées en place. Il s'en voulait d'être resté inactif pendant une semaine, alors qu'il aurait pu partir immédiatement à sa recherche.

Il se rendit d'abord à celui qui était le plus près. Beaucoup de monde était déjà là et il dut attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir accéder aux fameuses listes. Après plusieurs minutes à laisser défiler les noms devant ses yeux, il renonça. Il n'était pas ici. Mais voyant un homme passer, qui semblait avoir un rôle de responsable, il lui demanda quand même, au cas où. L'homme lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient vu personne ici avec ce nom là, et il lui conseilla de continuer dans les autres refuges. Il en fit deux autres ainsi, toujours sans résultat. L'espoir en lui commençait à s'étouffer. Cependant, la nuit était déjà tombée, alors il retourna péniblement à son point de départ. Il regagna son petit coin et s'enveloppa dans la couverture qu'on lui avait donnée. Mais quand ses amis lui apportèrent de la soupe chaude, comme ils le faisaient tous les jours en espérant qu'il mange un peu, il la prit sans réticence. Ils furent heureux de le voir manger, et reprendre quelques couleurs. Pourtant, il ne prononça aucun mot, hormis un faible merci quand il leur rendit son bol vide.

Le lendemain matin, il reprit ses recherches. Il avait encore deux endroits à visiter. Après, il savait qu'il devrait abandonner. Le premier ne donna rien. Dans le dernier, le plus éloigné de la ville, sans trop y croire, il avait posé cette question qu'il répétait toujours à un homme à lunette. Celui-ci avait vérifié sur sa liste, prenant bien le temps de chercher avant de répondre. Car il savait qu'un seul mot de sa part pouvait détruire une vie. Malheureusement, dans ce cas-là, il dut le prononcer. Il vit le visage du jeune homme en face de lui se décomposer. Il vit le vide envahir ses yeux avant que son regard ne se baisse. Touché par sa détresse, il préféra vérifier une dernière fois.

- Tanaka comment déjà ? demanda-t-il.

- Tanaka Koki, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix caverneuse, relevant la tête.

Il retourna à l'endroit de sa liste où étaient regroupés les Tanaka, et buta sur un nom.

- Vous l'écrivez comment ?

Voyant qu'il était incapable de parler, il lui tendit la liste, pour qu'il regarde de lui-même, et il vit son expression changer. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux, mais ce n'était plus des larmes de douleur.

- Pourquoi il y a une croix devant son nom ? l'entendit-il demander, désignant le signe devant un nom.

- C'est qu'il n'est plus ici. Ah mais attendez, Yamada-san devrait pouvoir vous renseigner.

Il arrêta une femme d'âge mûr qui passait à côté d'eux, et lui demanda s'il elle se rappelait d'un Tanaka Koki. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, il nous a posé des problèmes celui-là. Mais il n'est plus ici, il a été transféré à l'hôpital il y a deux jours.

- A l'hôpital ? répéta Kazuya, inquiet.

- Rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit. Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas Kamenashi-san ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Votre ami doit vraiment beaucoup tenir à vous. Malgré ses blessures, à chaque fois qu'il était réveillé, il voulait aller vous chercher. On a du lui administrer des calmants plusieurs fois.

Son cœur s'embrasa sous la joie qu'il éprouva à le savoir en vie, et inquiet pour lui. Il devait le retrouver le plus vite possible pour le rassurer.

- A quel hôpital il a été transféré ? demanda-t-il.

- A Ichinoseki. Mais ne t'emballe pas, il n'y a aucun moyen d'y aller. Les routes sont encore coupées, et il n'y a que l'hélicoptère qui puisse t'y emmener. A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a aucun moyen de quitter la ville.

- Est-ce qu'on peut joindre l'hôpital alors ?

- Les lignes sont coupées aussi, et les réseaux de portables sont surchargés. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux.

Le visage du jeune homme se referma à nouveau.

- Tu vas devoir être patient, lui dit-elle sur un ton bienveillant avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se retourna vers l'homme, mais celui-ci renseignait déjà une autre personne. Sans un mot, il sortit du bâtiment et réfléchit un moment. Ichinoseki était dans les terres, et il savait qu'une ligne de train y conduisait. Il n'aurait qu'à se rendre à pied jusqu'à une station épargnée. Il prit son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean, seul bien qui lui restait désormais, et fut soulagé quand il vit qu'il avait suffisamment d'argent. Alors sans réfléchir plus, il partit. Il marcha pendant des heures, se frayant un passage dans les décombres, puis ceux-ci s'étaient fait moins nombreux, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement. Il avait finalement rattrapé la route et l'avait suivit pendant quelques kilomètres. Il avait ensuite prit des petites routes et avait rencontré un vieil homme qui l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture et emmené à la minuscule station. Selon lui, quelques trains venaient jusqu'ici, où ils faisant demi-tour pour repartir en sens inverse. Un de ses trains était prévu dans quelques heures. Kazuya attendit alors dans la petite bicoque de la gare, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive peu de temps après la tombée de la nuit. Le voyage prit un peu moins d'une heure et il put se reposer un peu. Mais son estomac s'était réveillé au cours du trajet et lui criait son besoin d'être remplis. Cependant il n'y fit pas attention, il aurait tout le loisir de manger une fois qu'il aurait enfin retrouvé Koki.

Quand il descendit du train, il se dirigea vers un plan de la ville et vit que l'hôpital se trouvait à l'opposé de la gare. Il décida d'attendre la lumière du jour pour avancer. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la ville pour s'y diriger dans le noir. Il s'installa alors dans la gare, mais sachant son amour si proche de lui l'empêcha de fermer l'œil. Alors sitôt l'aube arrivée, il reprit sa route. Il mit du temps à trouver son chemin, se perdant quelque fois dans des rues adjacentes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, la fatigue et la faim le tenaillant. Il vit enfin un panneau directionnel indiquant ce qu'il cherchait, mais plus il le fixait, plus il avait du mal à le discerner… Il était déjà inconscient quand sa tête heurta le sol.

Un rayon de soleil le tira de sa torpeur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rappeler brutalement tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis quelques jours. Il se releva brusquement en appelant inconsciemment Koki puis regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre lumineuse, autour de lui, trois autres personnes étaient alitées. Il devait être dans une clinique, ou peut être même dans cet hôpital qu'il désespérait de trouver.

- Et bien te voilà enfin réveillé, feignant ! s'éleva une voix chevrotante.

Il tourna la tête et découvrit sa voisine de lit, une petite vieille toute ridée à l'apparence sévère.

- Les jeunes de nos jours, ils passent leur temps à dormir, radota-t-elle sans vraiment le regarder.

- Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Ah ça oui. Deux jours que tu roupilles et que tu me casses les oreilles à crier.

Deux jours ? Il avait perdu deux jours à dormir ?

- Et on est où là ?

- A l'hôpital voyons, où veux-tu être d'autre ?

Kazuya jura soudain. Il arracha sa perfusion d'un geste décidé puis se leva rapidement de son lit. Arrivé à la porte, il heurta une infirmière, mais continua sa route sans s'excuser. Il était là, tout près. Son cœur martela dans sa poitrine alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à sa recherche, regardant les noms sur les portes, demandant au personnel s'il connaissait le numéro de sa chambre. Enfin, quelqu'un le renseigna et il trouva la porte. Il s'arrêta un moment devant, ayant soudain peur de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la pièce. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

- Arrêtez, les visites ne sont pas autorisées.

- S'il vous plait, il faut absolument que je le vois, supplia-t-il en se retournant vers la femme.

- Désolée, mais il se repose, revenez plus tard.

Mais Kazuya ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Sous les sommations de l'infirmière, il ouvrit doucement la porte, puis entra rapidement avant de refermer derrière lui. Il se trouvait là, à quelques mètres. Il était seul dans la chambre et dormait paisiblement. La joie le submergea alors. Enfin il réalisait qu'il était vivant, et qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il s'approcha en silence du lit, puis s'assit sur une chaise près de lui. Il prit sa main des les siennes, tremblantes, et la porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa un doux baiser puis la replaça contre son corps, sans toutefois la lâcher. D'une main, il dégagea délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui lui barrait le visage.

- Je suis là maintenant, murmura-t-il en laissant quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Koki bougea légèrement, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent. Il tourna la tête vers lui et se figea.

- Kazu, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, je suis là…

- Ce n'est pas un rêve cette fois hein ?

- Non mon ange, je suis bien là, le rassura-t-il.

Des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux de son ami, avant de s'écouler doucement le long de ses joues.

- J'ai eu tellement peur tu sais...

- Je sais, moi aussi… J'ai cru que… que tu…

Koki se redressa péniblement et serra Kazuya dans ses bras, riant et pleurant en même temps. Il se dégagea ensuite et encadra sa tête de ses mains, déposant des dizaines de baisers sur ses lèvres. Il le vit retrouver le sourire et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Enfin rassurés, il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur, il s'excusa d'avoir été en retard ce jour-là. S'il avait été à l'heure, ils auraient subit tout ça ensemble. Mais Kazuya le fit taire, lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il l'aida à se rallonger, puis attendit qu'il accepte de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il lui raconta alors qu'il était en route pour leur rendez-vous quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir dans son vestiaire sur le port, et qu'il avait décidé d'y retourner pour aller le chercher. Lui aussi avait reçut l'alerte peu de temps après avoir envoyé son message, alors il s'était dépêché. Il était déjà dehors quand le séisme s'était déclenché. Mais il avait du déblayer quelques débris pour pouvoir passer en moto. Et soudain il avait entendu un grand bruit, et en se retournant, il avait vu la mer disparaître. Comprenant qu'un tsunami allait arriver, il était monté sur sa bécane et avait foncé à toute allure en direction de la ville. Là, l'eau noire l'avait finalement rattrapé et il avait été heurté par de nombreux débris qu'elle charriait et qui lui avait valut ses blessures. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait quand même réussi à y échapper, et à monter sur les collines. Là, des rescapés l'avaient aidé à rejoindre une salle commune qui avait ensuite servit de refuge. On l'y avait soigné avec les moyens du bord, jusqu'à son transfert ici. Finalement, il s'en sortait avec quelques contusions et une côte et une jambe cassées.

A son tour, Kazuya lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté. Il lui aussi apprit la mort de ses parents, lui-même ayant perdu son oncle qui l'avait recueilli. Leurs amis eux, s'en étaient tous sortis. Et quand Koki demanda l'état de la ville, il lui répondit que sa maison, tout comme la sienne, avaient été complètement détruites, et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. Le bateau de pêche sur lequel Koki travaillait avait été projeté dans les terres et était maintenant bon pour la casse.

Prenant soudain conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts, le cœur de Kazuya se serra. Koki l'attira vers lui et il s'allongea contre son corps, se rassurant de sa présence.

- T'inquiète pas Kazu, on s'en sortira d'accord. Tant qu'on est ensemble tout ira bien, je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour que ça se passe bien.

Kazuya acquiesça, confiant. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Oui, tant qu'il était là, peu importait les difficultés qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Tant qu'il était là, il serait heureux. L'avenir était un peu moins sombre maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras.

_Ce jour-là, le monde entier a tremblé … Ce jour-là, je t'ai perdu … et retrouvé._


End file.
